Fumini Gakuen
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: La existencia de un equipo totalmente desconocido, capaz de contrarestar las tecnicas del Seigaku, haran que estos se tomen las cosas mas en serio... Capitulo 4 arriba, Golden pair vs Fumini Pair.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo Uno**_

**_Fumini Gakuen _**

El sol pegaba fuerte aquella mañana dentro de la escuela Fumini Gakuen, y dentro de cancha de tenis los jugadores estaban listos para comenzar su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados puesto que era la primera vez que el club de tenis del colegio estaba participando en campeonatos importantes y había logrado un gran reconocimiento con respecto de los otros colegios, debido al alto potencial que tenían sus jugadoras.

Aquellas comenzaron sus entrenamientos dirigidos por la capitana del equipo, **Himenya Matsuzuka, **quien al poco tiempo de subir al mando se había convertido en entrenadora y capitana del equipo. Aquella era admirada por todas sus compañeras, tanto del colegio como del equipo. su estilo de tenis era único en su categoría debido a que lo practicaba constantemente junto con el antiguo entrenador de ese colegio. Después de que este se retirara por razones personales, decidió dejar a Himenya a cargo de un grupo de jugadoras con excelentes habilidades.

Estas fueron seleccionadas a lo largo de numerosos partidos y victorias consecutivas, después de un largo entrenamiento, aquel equipo se consolidó con la formación profesional y registro formal del equipo llamado **Fumini**.

En las canchas ya se realizaban el entrenamiento de parte de los titulares del equipo **Fumini** su vicepresidenta **Aoimi Saburi** estaba a cargo de este

- Muy bien, hoy comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de los Rallys – al escuchar la orden ambas el equipo se subdividió en parejas de partidos, dictados por la capitana

La primera pareja será entre **Isao Nakajima y Kaori Sato** – Kaori quien era la más emocionada dijo:

- Muy bien, vamos Isao – esta quien solía hablar muy poco solo se limitó a decir

- Ok - cuando ya estaban en sus puestos, Aomi dio la orden para que comenzaran a entrenar

Ambas lo estaban haciendo muy bien, las especialidades de ellas eran totalmente diferentes así es que complementaban a la perfección. Realmente era increíble ver tal calidad de aquel partido, no se comparaba con el tenis femenino de otros colegios, aquellas chicas eran bastante fuertes, pero aún así conservaban su feminidad. Una de las jugadoras quien era experta en analizar los juegos de sus compañeras acotó las siguientes informaciones de ellas.

- por lo visto Kaori a mejorado mucho su técnica desde el ultimo partido no lo crees ¿Himenya Taicho? – esta quien permanecía totalmente seria y concentrada en el partido de ambas solo se limitó a responder

- si… - en ese mismo lugar se encontraban unas novatas, las cuales estaban entrenando tan duro para ingresar al equipo, pero al ver el juego de Isao y Kaori se preguntaron

-¿Que estilo es ese? Pareciera como si la pelota cobrara vida… - una de las novatas admiradoras de las titulares le contestó la pregunta

Ese es el estilo de Contraataque, la especialidad de Kaori Sato, aquella muchacha de pelo carmesí, tiene unos reflejos estupendos, su mano para jugar es la derecha, sus aficiones son: los deportes. – las compañeras de aquella novata quedaron tan sorprendidas que le preguntaron

- Ohhh, increíble¿ y sabes también datos acerca de su compañera? – esta con una leve sonrisa dijo

- Pues claro que si, su contrincante es Isao Nakajima, de 17 años de edad, su estilo de juego es servicio y voltea, su grupo sanguíneo es A, su mano de juego es derecha y sus aficiones son leer y practicar yoga

- Increíble… - dijeron las compañeras de la novata que estaban tan sorprendidas por todos los datos que sabía su compañera. Al terminar el partido de aquellas jugadoras junto con la victoria de Isao, la Capitana del equipo indicó el siguiente grupo a practicar

- Siguientes, Yumi y Masashi - ambas ingresaron a la cancha, con bastante energía, nuevamente aquella informada novata comenzó a dar los detalles de cada una de ellas

La primera muchacha de pelo café oscuro es llama Masashi Hiramatsu, de 18 años de edad, va en tercero y su estilo de juego es servicio y voltea, es la pareja ideal de Yukihiko, son como la pareja de dúos perfectas, su mano de juego es la derecha y sus aficiones son ir de compras y visitar tiendas de animales.

- Pero al verlas jugar, al parecer su otra compañera no lo hace para nada mal – dijo una de las novatas que estaba tan embalada mirando el partido de ellas, enseguida respondió la novata diciendo

- Claro que no se le va a ser fácil, debido a que su pareja es Yumi Katsuyama, jugadora de contraataque, mano de juego derecha, tiene una fuerza increíble, sus aficiones son acondicionamiento físico y natación, suele tener cierta debilidad por los hombres, en especial los guapos, pero cuando se trata de jugar suele concentrarse siempre al 100

El partido entre Yumi y Masashi había terminado, con la victoria de Yumi. Mientras que en la siguiente cancha ya estaban preparadas, el partido se iba a llevar a cabo entre Mari Kinoshita y Yukihiko.

Mari es una jugadora realmente sorprendente tanto en su estatura como en su agilidad, mide prácticamente dos metros de altura, su estilo de juego es de ataque total, su tamaño, agilidad y fuerza son realmente increíbles, hasta ahora no ha perdido ningún partido contra alguna de sus compañera a excepción de su capitana Himenya, que es un caso especial y Aoimi, que es la segunda en el ranking. Su mano de jugador es la derecha y sus aficiones son: guardar silencio y meditar. Es una persona bastante extraña.

Su contrincante es alguien más bien catalogada por sus compañera como "Light", Yukihiko Kouno, ella vendría siendo como alguien realmente preocupada por su equipo, de gran corazón y amabilidad. Suele ser bastante precavida en especial con su compañera Masashi ya que esta tiene a ser un poco despistada al momento de salir a comprar o de hacer alguna clase de recados. Su mano de jugadora es la derecha, y su estilo de juego es jugadora de ataque, sus grupo sanguíneo es O, y sus aficiones son cocinar y cuidar de Masashi.

Suele olvidar las cosas con facilidad por lo que siempre lleva consigo un pequeño ordenador, el cual le fue construido por Akane, quien no es titular pero siempre está con el equipo. Enfermera del equipo, quien siempre está totalmente preparada, suele ser muy amable y gentil, pero tiene una cierta atracción por las computadoras, varias de sus compañeras la catalogan como una "_friki del pc_" cosa que no le gusta escuchar. A medida que van a enfrentarse a un partido contra alguien, Akane analiza todos los movimientos y tácticas, para así luego crear técnicas de contraataque para aplicarlas en sus compañeras del equipo.

Por ultimo quedaba el último partido entre la capitana Himenya Matsuzuka y la vicepresidenta Aomi Saburi. La pista tenía algo de tensión en el ambiente, ya que comúnmente, cuando jugaban aquellas dos los partidos solían durar más de 45 minutos, ambas se concentraban en su rival y detenían técnicas realmente sorprendentes. Una de las novatas presentes preguntó

La capitana del equipo se ve realmente fuerte aunque no lo aparenta ¿verdad? – Kaori quien estaba tan atenta como las de primer año, le respondió

- Es cierto, su estilo de jugar es totalmente diferente que al de todas nosotras, la capitana es alguien realmente diferente, partiendo de la manera como toma la pelota de tenis al jugar, normalmente nosotros hacemos los saques con la mano derecha, pero ella los hace con la mano izquierda siendo que es diestra, aligual que nosotras. –

El partido había comenzado, tanto Aomi como Himenya, estaban totalmente concentradas en el juego, parecía que ambas sabían como la otra iba a atacar, por lo cual no era fácil anotar un punto. En cada saque que realizaba la capitana se podía observar como el viento meneaba su cabello extenso y largo, atrayendo con ella toda delicadeza y fortaleza a la vez, su especialidad es todo terreno al igual que Aoimi, su mano de juego es derecha, su altura era de 1.60mts, y sus aficiones eran cantar y escribir poesía, además de otros dotes artísticos que poseía.

- Con respecto a la vicepresidenta, sus cualidades no se quedaban atrás, la segunda en el ranking, También con la especialidad del estilo todo terreno, su mano de juego a diferencia de Himenya es Izquierda, es la única del equipo que es zurda, ella fue quien indució a Himenya al campo del tenis, de personalidad de extrema amabilidad, suele preocuparse bastante por sus compañeras, en especial por su capitana. Encargada de los entrenamientos y responsable del equipo cuando Himenya se encuentra ausente, 100 de responsabilidad al equipo y al juego. Sus aficiones son tocar el violín y trabajar en un templo ubicado en las montañas.

El partido había terminado con la victoria de la capitana quien nunca perdía contra Aomi, claro que siempre le resultaba ser un buen rival para ella. Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento la capitana se dirigió hacia su equipo

- muy bien, terminado los partidos, ejerciten sus especialidades en parejas, después de hacerlo pueden retirarse. – una vez dada la orden, todos se pusieron a practicar mientras que Aomi se acercaba a ella y le alcanzaba una carta

- Himenya, mira, una carta del Seishun Gakuen.(Seigaku) – esta la miró sin expresión en la cara y la leyó atentamente. Después de unos minutos dijo algo sorprendida

- Ryouzaki-sensei… ¿que pretende con esto? – Aomi con su amabilidad de siempre le preguntó

- ¿y bien, que dices¿aceptarás el reto? Si hemos recibido aquella carta eso quiere decir que estamos al nivel de ellos ¿no lo crees así? - Himenya quien permanecía pensativamente seria guardó silencio por un par de minutos. Después de estos dijo

- Es verdad, ambas han mejorado bastante, lo que respecta a agilidad, movimientos, técnicas, ataques y contraataques, pero… no se si, tendrán la madurez suficiente como para enfrentarse a ellos. No sabemos como irán a reaccionar, después de todo, sus rivales siempre han sido hombres, al igual que nosotras, nuestras rivales siempre han sido mujeres. – Aomi con cierta seguridad dijo

- Pero nunca lo sabremos, si no lo intentamos, además, esto servirá para adquirir más experiencia, y si queremos ir a los nacionales este año, nos vamos a enfrentar con muchas clases de personas. Lo mejor será aceptar la propuesta de Ryokuzaki-sensei, y ver cuales son los resultados. ¿no te parece?

- Bueno. Entrega el siguiente comunicado, diles que se preparen partiremos mañana hacia la escuela Seishun Gakuen. Yo le responderé la Ryokuzaki


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo dos**_

**_Seigaku v/s Fumini _**

En la cancha de la escuela Seishun Gakuen se encontraban los titulares practicando en sus entrenamientos matutinos. Aquellos muchachos se encontraban dando veinte vueltas alrededor de la cancha como se los había ordenado su capitán, Kunimitsu Tezuka. Quien se encontraba al lado de la entrenadora oficial del equipo Ryokuzaki-sensei. Después de realizar aquellas cansadoras vueltas, el resto de los titulares se reunieron en la cancha para proseguir con su entrenamiento. Estos estaban practicando en parejas cuando un escandaloso bullicio se produjo al interior del colegio a causa del equipo femenino del Seigaku.

Este bullicio llamó de tal manera la atención de los titulares que dejaron de practicar para saber cual era la razón del porque había tanta conmoción en el ambiente. Antes de que realizaran algún movimiento para averiguarlo, la respuesta llegó de inmediato, un grupo de nueve muchachas, cerca de las mismas edades casi todas ellas, se encontraba en la puerta de las canchas de entrenamiento. A la cabeza de aquel grupo femenino se encontraba encabezado por la capitana del equipo **Himenya Matsuzuka. **

La entrenadora del equipo del Seigaku, Ryokuzaki al verlas reaccionó de manera tan relajada lo cual provocó una gran sorpresa, tanto para el capitán como para el equipo en si, el cual no había vuelto a retornar el entrenamiento debido a la gran cantidad de mujeres que se encontraban mirándolos, y todas ellas con una raqueta de tenis profesional.

La entrenadora se acercó a Himenya diciendole

- Oh, que bueno que han llegado, las estaba esperando

- Buenos Días, Ryokuzaki-sensei, - haciéndole una reverencia la saludó muy cortésmente Himenya, mientras que Aomi, con alegría y respeto haciéndole la misma reverencia de saludo le dijo

-A pasado bastante tiempo, Ryokuzaki-sensei, veo que se conserva igual de bien como siempre – Ryokuzaki modestamente le dijo

-Ah, eso debería decirlo yo a ustedes, veo que estan en perfectas condiciones

-Muchísimas gracias, Ryokuzaki-sensei – contestó Himenya quien desvió su mirada de la entrenadora y la dirigió al equipo, en ese momento Ryokuzaki haciéndole un ademán con la mano a Tezuka le dijo

-Ahps, se me había olvidado avisarles que hoy tenemos a una visita especial, el equipo de la escuela Fumini Gakuen – el capitán del equipo del Seigaku se presentó ante la capitana del equipo Fumini

-Kunimitsu Tezuka capitan del equipo Seigaku, mucho gusto estrechándole la mano con la misma reverencia se presentó la capitana del colegio Fumini

-Himenya Matsuzuka, capitana del Equipo Fumini – de la misma forma se presentó también la vicepresidenta

-Aomi Saburi vicepresidenta del equipo – en ese mismo instante llegó Oishi, quien algo nervioso se presentó ante Himenya y Aomi.

Después de las presentaciones correspondientes el capitan Tezuka le preguntó a la entrenadora de su equipo

-Ryokuzaki-sensei ¿a que se debe esta visita? – esta con cierta tranquilidad le dijo

-Bien, estás talentosas muchachas están aquí para ayudarnos con nuestro entrenamiento.

-¿Ayudarnos? – preguntó algo confuso el capitán del equipo, por lo que la entrenadora le respondió

-Si, ambos equipos se enfrentarán en partidos diferentes, y en cada una de sus especialidades. – al escuchar estas palabras, los titulares del equipo quedaron un tanto sorprendidos por la noticia que les había comunicado su entrenadora, por lo que comenzaron hacer comentarios, el primero en hacerlos fue Momo-chan

-¿tenemos que jugar un partido con ellas, esto va a ser muy difícil - al escuchar su comentario, fuji, también expuso el suyo

-Esto va a ser muy interesante, nunca he visto como reaccionan las muchacha al beber el Zumo de Inui – eiji al escuchar esas palabras dijo entusiasmado

-Nya, yo quiero ver como reaccionan, porque no pienso tomarme esa porquería. Además no creo que corra riesgos de tomármela.

-Estas seguro… si las trajeron aquí para jugar un partido contra nosotros es porque son buenas jugando… - comentó Ryoma, por lo cual taka-san contestó

-Es verdad lo que dice, Echizen, al decir verdad ellas están muy bien entrenadas, en especial su capitana, he escuchado ciertos rumores con respecto al equipo Fumini, han acabado con todos los equipos femeninos, que se han presentado en todos los torneos… - los titulares al escuchar el comentario de taka-san dijeron al unísono

-¿Todos! – momo-chan al mirar a sus futuras contrincantes, dijo

-No puede ser… esas chicas bonitas, no demuestran tener tanta fuerza, en especial la vicepresidenta. – en ese momento Ryoma dijo

-Momo-senpai… estás babeando.

-Idiota. – se limitó a responder Kaidoh quien estaba de espaldas hacia sus compañeros, al escuchar esas palabras, Momoshiro se exaltó y con la tipica actitud de pelea se dirigió a Kaidoh diciéndole

-¿Que dijiste, maldita Mamushi?

-¿Quien es Mamushi, cabrón? - le reprochó Kaidoh irritado

-Pues tu, víbora estúpida – le respondió momo-chan iniciando la típica pelea entre ellos dos

-Ahí vamos de nuevo… - comentó Fuji, quien se encontraba muy atento observando a sus lindas contrincantes.

Mientras que en el otro extremo de la pista se encontraban el equipo Fumini, preparandose para su partido contra uno de los mejores equipos, en el ambiente se notaba la emocion. Una de las integrantes, Kaori, quien era siempre la más alegre, se dirigió hacia Isao y le dijo:

-Ne, Isa-chan¿Qué te parecen los titulares del Seigaku, son lindos ¿verdad? – esta quien estaba concentrada arreglando su bolso, sacando la raqueta dijo indiferentemente

-Sean lindos o no, les voy a dar una paliza igual.

-Hay dios tu no cambias verdad – comentó Kaori dando un suspiro, ya que su compañera siempre reaccionaba de esa manera, al parecer no le importaban mucho los hombres. Al contrario de Yumi quien aportó con su comentario

-Pues, yo creo que los titulares son todos muy lindos, en especial aquel del pañuelo, que suele tener cara de cabreado todo el tiempo.

-¿Tu lo crees así, pues a mi el más lindo es el del pelo castaño oscuro, se ve tan amable y tierno – comentó Masashi un poco sonrojada

-Pero si también tienen a un pequeñín en el equipo¡que tierno! – dijo Kaori emocionada, en ese momento se escuchó la voz de la capitana del equipo quien con total seriedad les dijo

-¡No es el momento de conversar¡vayan a calentar, veinte vueltas alrededor de la pista – esta orden ya conocida para las titulares del equipo Fumini, sorprendió bastante a los del Seigaku, por lo cual comentaron

-Al parecer nuestro capitán no es el único que da esas ordenes – comentó Fuji interesado

-Bah, no puedo creerlo, al parecer la capitana de ellas, es la representación de nuestro capitán pero en mujer – comentó momo-chan. Estás palabras llegaron a oídos de su capitán Tezuka por lo cual le dijo

-Momoshiro ¿quieres también dar vueltas alrededor de la pista?

-¡Ah, lo siento Capitán, era solo una broma – se disculpó inmediatamente Momoshiro quien no quería correr de nuevo las vueltas, para -después beberse el Zumo de Inui, quien ya estaba alistando su raciones enteras de su nuevo experimento.

Mientras los titulares de ambos equipos se preparaban para sus futuros partidos de entrenamiento, Himenya y Aomi permanecían observando tranquilamente los alrededores de la pista. Aomi al notar algo de tensión en la capitana le preguntó

-¿Estás preocupada? – esta sin quitar la vista del frente contestó

-Espero que tengan el comportamiento adecuado, ya que es primera vez que van a tener un partido de esta magnitud

-No te preocupes, lo harán bien – dijo Aomi totalmente tranquila, este comentario pareció molestarle un poco a Himenya por lo que dijo

-Eso espero, ya que están poniendo nuestra reputación en juego - Aomi quien parecía totalmente relajada le respondió con una sonrisa

-Deja ya de preocuparte, yo sé que darán lo mejor de si, para no quedar mal enfrente de ellos.

El calentamiento de las chicas había terminado, por lo cual Ryouzaki, dandole la lista de los partidos a ambos equipo dijo

-Primer partido: Individuales. Será entre Kaori Sato con Fuji – Kaori al escuchar su nombre y el de su rival dijo con alegría

-¡Lucky!(_suerte_) Lo siento Masashi, pero no te preocupes te lo presentaré cuando termine el partido

-Oh, me toca a mi primero, veamos que tan bien lo hace – dijo Fuji mientras se adentraba a la cancha de tenis con tranquilidad

-Partido a un set, Kaori Sato de Fumini al servicio – indicó el arbitro del juego quien era Inui en ese momento

El primer saque lo hacía Kaori, aquel fue uno realmente simple, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso de parte de los capitanes y compañeros, los titulares del Seigaku no sabían como Fuji iba a reaccionar al jugar contra una chica. La verdad que el partido se iba a tornar bastante difícil, no en el aspecto de cómo jugaba Fuji, si no más bien el resto de los jugadores, ya que el juego de la gran mayoría se basaba principalmente en la fuerza bruta. Especialmente el juego de taka-san, Kaidoh, y Momoshiro los cuales sus tecnicas especiales recurrían a la fuerza.

El juego se estaba tornando cada vez más denso, a cada respuesta que lanzaba Kaori, la fuerza con la que lanzaba la pelota, iba en aumento. Se veía a simple vista que la primera en atacar sería ella, mientras Fuji lanzaba pelotazos por toda la cancha, lo que lo llevo a pensar

-Es rápida – lanzando una respuesta Kaori pensó

-Hice bien en no subestimarlo, está lanzando golpes alrededor de mi pista para que los responda todos y así cansarme más fácilmente. No me queda otra opción, tengo que provocar que saque su arma cuanto antes… - En aquel momento el arbitro dijo

-15 a 0, punto para Seigaku - Kaori al ver que había perdido el primer punto dijo en voz alta

-Ay, Dios, se nota que eres bueno – Fuji tranquilamente le respondió

-Pero eso fue a propósito ¿verdad, tu, dejaste que anotara ese punto, tan débil no eres. –

-Oh, me descubriste

-Bueno, ahora si vamos a jugar enserio – dijo Fuji cambiando la expresión de su rostro

-Ok – le respondió Kaori.

Comenzaron de nuevo con el partido, esta vez ambos aumentaron el ritmo de los ataques, Fuji atacaba sin vacilar contra su oponente, quien respondía sus ataques a y a la vez lanzaba los suyos, provocando que ambos sacaran sus mejores armas. Lo difícil para Fuji, era saber cual era la especialidad de Kaori, ya que nunca había jugado contra ella, ni tampoco Inui había recolectado datos de esta, al decir verdad era un equipo desconocido, así es que no podía desconcentrarse en ningún momento.

Lo que si le llamaba la atención era la resistencia física que tenía aquella muchacha, ya que por cada movimiento que hacia, no parecía debilitarse, ni tampoco disminuir el ritmo.

A medida que avanzaba el partido, Kaori aumentaba su ritmo de ataque, en ningún momento bajaba la guardia, quería presionar a Fuji al máximo para que sacara su mejor arma.

El marcador iba 3 – 3, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería aflojar, el juego cada vez se tornaba más interesante. Tanto el capitán Tezuka como la capitana Matsuzuka estaban pendientes del partido sin pestañar, Isao quien era la que más jugaba contra Kaori, dijo en voz alta

-esa niña, siempre hace lo mismo… definitivamente su técnica es la peor de todas

-¿una técnica problemática? – preguntó Yukihiko

-La técnica de Kaori comienza desde el comienzo del partido, como es una de las expertas en articulaciones, comienza lanzando ataques suaves y fuertes a la vez a su contrincante, para así cansarlo y provocarle ciertas molestias. Al principio no se toma en cuenta, ni siquiera uno se percata, pero a medida que transcurre el partido, el contrincante de ella, comienza a sentir unos finos dolores en las articulaciones, así provocando que este pierda el control de la pelota y comenta faltas. – explicó Akane, ya que ella le había enseñado las claves exactas de las articulaciones del cuerpo humano a Kaori.

-Por eso digo que es una técnica problemática, uno no se da cuenta, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. – aportó Isao con voz ronca

-Pero su oponente, es conocido como un genio en el tenis, no creo que se le haga fácil – dijo Yumi con cierta preocupación

-Bah, es por eso que utilizó su técnica desde un principio. Lo está presionando para conocer su mejor técnica.

El ambiente se mantenía denso, Kaori atacaba al mismo tiempo que Fuji, pero este al darse cuenta de que iban 5-4 el a la cabecera, quiso finalizar el partido con su golpe maestro

-creo que ya es hora de terminar el juego… - lanzando su mejor arma contra Kaori, esta feliz de verlo dijo

-Aquí está… Higuma Otoshi - en el momento que Fuji lanzó su ataque, comenzó a sentir pequeños dolores en sus articulaciones, tanto en las rodillas como en los brazos, pero aún así fue capaz de lanzarlo. Kaori pudo ver aquel ataque, por lo cual corrí para contestarlo

-¿Pero que piensa hacer esa niña? – preguntó sorprendida Isao. Todos había quedado sorprendidos al ver como Kaori a duras penas había conseguido responder el Higuma Otoshi de Fuji.

-Imposible, acaba de devolver el Higuma Otoshi de Fuji – dijo Oishi sorprendido

-Ohhh, con que este es el famoso Higuma Otoshi del Genio del tenis, es realmente sorprendente Fuji-san – dijo Kaori, quien comenzaba a cansarse.

-La que me ha dejado sorprendido, eres tu, Kaori-san, además tu técnica es asombrosa, al momento de sacar en el primer momento, comenzaste tu técnica, sorprendente – dijo Fuji con tranquilidad

-Oh, así que te has dado cuenta, la gran mayoría no lo sabe hasta que pierde el control total de su cuerpo, no cabe duda que además de ser encantador, eres muy inteligente Fuji-san. Pero… no pienso perder – dijo finalmente Kaori, mientras lanzaba su último ataque.

La presión del partido llegó a su clímax, el cual hacía pensar que Kaori iba a ganar el partido, pero por desgracia, a Fuji solo le faltaba anotar un punto para ganarle. Este la desconcentró de tal manera, lo cual le permitió ganar el partido, sin mayores problemas, cansado, pero sin ninguna dificultad, ni lesión alguna.

Al terminar el partido ambos se dieron la mano, Kaori, quien estaba emocionada por el partido le dijo

-Pero de verdad eres sorprendente Fuji-san. Ha sido un excelente partido, me he divertido bastante

-Yo también, claro que tu técnica me ha dejado un poco adolorido – dijo Fuji un poco cansado

-No te preocupes, no causo ninguna lesión, ni nada por el estilo, mi técnica solo produce cansancio, claro que si quiero, puedo hasta desgarrar un tendón – dijo Kaori con malicia, lo cual Fuji le contestó

-No me gustaría ver eso. – en ese momento dieron los nombres del siguiente partido

-Siguiente partido, Individuales, Isao Nakajima contra Kaoru Kaidoh

La pareja se fue al centro de la cancha, ambos tenían una mirada irritante, nadie sabía como se iba a llevar a cabo el partido, ya que sus maneras de ser, eran parecidas. Podía observarse una tensión muy fuerte en el ambiente, ya que Isao, no quitaba la vista de encima de su rival, ni este tampoco de ella.


	3. Chapter 3 Kaidoh vs Isao

**Capitulo tres**

_**Kaoru Kaidoh v/s Isao Nakajima**_

En la pista se respiraba cierta tensión debido al siguiente partido que se iba a llevar acabo entre dos personajes cuyas personalidades eran un poco diferentes. Ambos estaban pendiente de su rival por lo que no apartaban la vista uno del otro.

Entre los titulares del Seigaku, el joven Kaoru se disponía a entrar a la pista, pero las palabras de momo fueron lo que le detuvieron

No puedo creer que a la víbora le tocara un partido contra una chica… no la vayas a estropear eh – Kaidoh al escuchar las palabras de Momoshiro, como de costumbre comenzó a cabrearse diciendo

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

¿Qué, ¿aparte de idiota eres sordo, te dije que no la fueras a estropear – dijo Momoshiro con ademán de burla dándole la espalda a Kaidoh, este ya bastante enojado le contestó

¿Acaso buscas pelea, maldito? – iban a comenzar su típica discusión cuando fueron interrumpidos por su capitán

Basta. Kaidoh, tu oponente te está esperando. – este conteniéndose su rabia, se dirigió al centro de la pista.

Mientras que por el otro lado de la cancha, se encontraba Isao preparándose, esta mantenía su mirada seria mientras ajustaba los cordones de sus zapatillas, en ese momento Yumi y Kaori comentaron

Ne yumi-chan, ¿no crees que Isao, está más enojada que de costumbre?

Si, desde que llegamos tiene esa cara, creo que el estar entrenando con los del Seigaku, la pone de ese humor – Isao escuchó aquellos comentarios, por lo cual más enojada que de costumbre les dijo

¿Qué pasa, tienen algo que decir? – Yumi y Kaori, quienes no querían tener problemas con Isao, se corrigieron de inmediato diciendo

No… nada, Isa-chan, suerte en el partido – esta poniéndose de pie, y afirmando su raqueta dijo firmemente

No la necesito, voy a acabar con todos…

Isao, recuerda que este es un entrenamiento, no un campo de batalla, guarda prudencia por favor, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado – le dijo seriamente su capitana como advertencia hacia la titular, esta sin preocupación alguna respondió secamente

Sea quien sea, lo derrotaré igual.

Hay dios… Nunca cambia… está Isao.. – dijo Yumi resignada, por lo que Kaori respondió con una leve sonrisa

Siempre ha sido así… desde aquel día…

¿Segura que estará bien, se ve algo molesta… - Dijo Aomi algo preocupada mirando a Himenya, esta solo se limitó a seguir observando como la titular se adentraba a la pista.

En la cancha ya se encontraban ambos jugadores, estos decidieron quien iba a sacar primero. El servicio cayo a favor de Isao, quien sin mayores gestos se puso en posición inmediata de ataque. Al verla, Kaidoh se sentía un poco inseguro de cómo jugar, ya que era la primera vez que jugaba un partido con una chica, y no quería ser rudo ni causar problemas.

Pero a diferencia de él, Isao, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser amable, ni tampoco limitarse a la palabra de su Capitana, por mucho respeto que le tuviera, el simple hecho de enfrentarse en un partido contra un chico, era razón más que suficiente, para cabrearse y ponerse de mal humor.

Lanzando la pequeña pelota de tenis al aire y golpeándola con la raqueta comenzó, aplicando una fuerza increíble, la dirigió hacia su contrincante, quien al ver la rapidez con la que se dirigía hacia el, no tuvo el mayor tiempo para contestarla, dejándola marcar el primer punto

0 – 15 - apuntó el arbitro

_¿Qué fue ese saque?_ – pensó Kaidoh al ver que la pelota había dejado una pequeña marca en la cancha provocada por el golpe.

Creo que tu petición no fue muy aceptada… - dijo Aomi con cierto interés

Isao, volvió a su puesto, con la mano derecha lanzaba la pelota contra el piso, para que esta rebotara en el y volviera a su mano. Una vez realizada esta acción, comenzó de nuevo su ataque. Está ves la dirección había cambiado, ahora se dirigía a la cara de su oponente. Para que el golpe no lo lastimara, Kaidoh, dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del trayecto de la pelota y anotando nuevamente un punto

0 – 30 – apuntó esta vez el arbitro

¿Qué pasa,¿acaso ese es todo el potencial que tiene el famoso Seigaku? – le preguntó hirientemente

¿Pero que le pasa a esa chica, parece estar bastante molesta… - se preguntó Kikumaru mientras observaba el partido a lo que Oishi respondió

Al parecer quiere provocar a Kaidoh para que le responda los saques

O, a lo mejor, Kaidoh le hizo algo a ella, por esa razón esta tan cabreada… - supuso Kikumaru, a lo que Momoshiro dijo impresionado

No puede ser, ¡¡¡Kaidoh tiene novia!... esa víbora… _ -_ este comentario llegó a oídos de Isao, quien pareció enojarse aún más. A causa de eso levantó la raqueta junto con la pelota, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, se escuchó la firme e imponente voz de la capitana diciéndole

¡Detente, Isao! dije, que esto era solo un entrenamiento… - todos al escuchar la voz de su capitana se quedaron en silencio y más aún al ver como Isao, se calmaba de inmediato, bajando la raqueta. Al ver que la situación estaba más tranquila Himenya se dirigió hacia los titulares del Seigaku y haciendo una reverencia de disculpas ante su capitán Tezuka dijo

Lamento el comportamiento de Isao, pero, le pediría que sus compañeros guardasen más respeto por los jugadores, y dejaran que hacer esa clase de comentarios… - a lo que Tezuka le respondió

El que lo lamenta soy yo, disculpa la imprudencia de mis compañeros – al escuchar aquellas palabras del capitán del equipo, Himenya se dirigió nuevamente al lugar donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeras.

Creo que esto se va a complicar un poco…. – dijo Aomi a Himenya mientras esta se sentaba nuevamente

Espero que Isao le saque provecho a este entrenamiento

El juego continuaba entre ambos rivales, Isao parecía atacar constantemente lanzando la pelota a la línea de fondo para que Kaidoh no pudiera subir a la red.

La actitud que sostenía Kaoru, era todavía dudosa, no podía controlar bien la pelota, por lo que el juego estaba a favor de Isao por tan solo 2 – 0

las cosas se están complicando más de lo que pensábamos ¿no? – dijo Fuji mientras observaba el partido detenidamente.

También te has dado cuenta …Fuji - dijo Inui pensativo

Hay algo extraño, en la manera de jugar de esa muchacha… - Dijo Fuji manteniendo sus ojos en el partido

¿Algo extraño? – preguntó Oishi al escuchar a su compañero

Si, hace un rato que he estado mirando el partido, y en ningún momento e visto que Kaidoh pueda hacer sus técnicas, como el "snake" o el boomerang Snake"

Eso es verdad…

Pero no creen que es posible que eso sea a causa de los nervios… - dijo Kikumaru mientras cerraba un ojos diciendo

Después de todo su contrincante es una chica bonita, y es primera ves que jugamos contra chicas… ¿no lo creen?

Puede ser uno factor, pero es algo diferente a lo que me refiero… - dijo Fuji poniéndose más serio que de costumbre

El partido continuaba esta ves Kaidoh parecía tomar las riendas nuevamente del partido al tornar el puntaje a su favor.

4 – 2… Ventaja para Isao – dijo el arbitro

Parece que de todas las que estamos acá, Isao es la que se lo tomó más enserio… - dijo Kaori mirando la expresión de Isao.

pero como se puede cabrear tanto esa niña…. – dijo Yumi balanceándose sobre la banca.

El partido continuaba y tanto Isao como Kaidoh se estaban cabreando aún más. No era nada persona entre ellos, sino que simplemente a Isao le molestaba jugar en presencia de hombres a su alrededor y a Kaidoh le fastidiaba perder, aún más cuando su rival le gritaba molestosos comentarios que comúnmente no aguantaban.

Oye, Mamushi! ¿Que pasa?... deja de estar haciendo el ridículo, estas dejando el nombre del equipo por el suelo - gritaba Momoshiro desde la banca en donde se encontraba el equipo del Seigaku.

¡Deja de decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer, Idiota! – respondió bastante molesto Kaidoh mientras respondía dificultosamente un pase que Isao le había lanzado.

Eso es… - dijo de repente Inui

Te diste cuenta… - le peguntó Fuji

¿Que pasa? - preguntaron todos extrañados. A lo que Inui les contestó

Ya se porque Kaidoh no puede realizar ninguna de sus técnicas… esta siendo bloqueado por los pases que le lanza Isao… esta evitando lanzarle los pases que beneficiarían a Kaidoh para que realice su boomeran o la simple "Snake"

Imposible… - dijo Oishi dudoso – ¿eso quiere decir que ella esta jugando contra él, sabiendo ya como contrarrestar las técnicas de Kaidoh?

En ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida por otro punto anotado a favor de Isao

5 – 4 Punto para Isao

No puede ser… Kaidoh esta jugando contra alguien que ya sabe como contrarrestar sus técnicas… dijo Kawamura mientras observaban el partido

Asi es que se han dado cuenta… - se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado. Era Kaori quien les dijo

Isao, No solo sabe como evitarlos, sino también responderlos

En ese momento se vio perfectamente como Kaidoh realizó una de sus primeras técnicas, "Snake".

Este la lanzó perfectamente, pero fue al instante respondida por Isao, quien levantando su pierna izquierda y tomando la raqueta con ambas manos realizó un tiro inesperado para todos.

No puede ser….

Aquella chica puede hacer el…

Jack Knife… - dijo Momoshiro petrificado al ver lo que había visto.

La misma potencia, precisión y fuerza. Isao lo había echo, un Jack Knife impecable, de la misma forma el cual Momoshiro lo hacia.

Tanto Kaidoh como los demás integrantes del Seigaku habían quedado sorprendidos. No tenían la menor idea de cómo alguien como ellas podían imitar sus técnicas de la misma forma, tomando en cuenta que por naturaleza, aquellas integrantes eran totalmente desconocidas.

0 – 30

Lo hizo… - dijo Aomi mirando fijamente a Isao

Creo que Isao, es una de las que ha estado practicando constantemente - dijo Himenya orgullosa por el progreso de su compañera.

BRAVO! Isa-chan! Lo hiciste! – dijo Kaori animándola. Al juzgar por el animo del equipo Fumini Gakuen, se podía infería que todas aquellas sabían de lo que era las cualidades que poseían cada uno de sus rivales, en especial del Seigaku.

Inui… - preguntó dudoso Fuji - ¿crees que ellas sepan todas las técnicas que somos capaces de hacer?

La probabilidad de que lo sepan es del 95, sin embargo… - dijo acomodándose los lentes y sonriendo discretamente dijo

Esto solo provocará que Kaidoh juegue con lo que realmente vale….

Eso es verdad… - dijo sonriendo Fuji tranquilamente

El partido comienza ahora… - agregó Kikumaru

Vamos Mamushi! … Demuéstrales el orgullo del Seigaku

¡Ya cierra tu bocota, idiota! – dijo Kaidoh bastante irritado mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, esta ves era bastante diferente a la anterior.

El partido comenzó nuevamente, hasta ahora toda la ventaja era para Isao a quien solo le faltaba un par de puntos para ganar el partido. Pero todo cambio de rumbo una ves que kaidoh comenzó a jugar enserio.

Tras cada golpe con la raqueta iba creando su estrategia. Una vez planeada la puso a prueba.

Golpeando en cada esquina, logró que Isao se descuidara, para así utilizar su mejor técnica. "Boomerang Snake", logrando con esta anotar el punto a su favor.

5- 5 – ambos ahora estaban iguales, la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

Ohh que mal… volvimos a quedar iguales… - dijo Aomi preocupada.

Eso significa una cosa… ¿no es así Akane? – Akane quien estaba al lado de Himenya respondió

Así es… a Isao todavía le falta mucho dominar el "Jack Knife"

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Akane-chan? – le preguntó yumi dudosa. A lo cual ella le respondió:

Isao, sabía ambas técnicas de Kaidoh, tanto la "Snake" como el "Boomerang", aunque fabulosamente respondió la Snake, no pudo responder la siguiente técnica sabiendo como hacerlo…

¿No pudo? – preguntó Kaori preocupada. A lo que Himenya le contestó

No pudo hacerlo debido a que le respondió aquella técnica con una más poderosa, El Jack Knife, aquella técnica requiere de mucha fuerza y precisión.

Sin contar que ya llevamos 45 minutos de partido…. – agregó Akane- lo cual la conduce a disminuir tanto resistencia como fuerza.

En palabras simples – explicó claramente Aomi – está exhausta y ya no puede continuar…

El partido estaba llegando a su fin, tanto Isao como Caído estaban cansados, más por el lado de Isao quien había estado usando aquella técnica, la cual todavía no dominaba al 100.

6 – 6 … Tie Breack a doce puntos. – indicó el arbitro por lo cual la capitana del Fumini Gakuen dijo

Esperen un momento. – mientras caminaba hacia los integrantes del Seigaku todos se preguntaban por que razón había detenido el partido. Al llegar donde se encontraban Ryzaki-sensei le dijo

Sensei… Deseo pedirle que a partir de ahora, los partidos duren hasta los seis puntos, sin llegar al Tie Breack, debido a que si los hacemos, podríamos estar aquí durante mucho tiempo, y esto es tan solo una practica. – al escuchar aquella explicación, Ryzaki-sensei respondió

Buena idea, ¿Qué opinas Tezuka?

Esta bien. – respondió totalmente de acuerdo el capitán del Seigaku.

Tssshhh…

Ohh… mira Kaidoh al parecer no quedó conforme.

No se le puede hacer nada… después de todos siempre hay que ser caballerosos con las damas… - dijo Momoshiro mientras miraba atentamente a la Fuku-buchou del Fumini Gakuen

Momo-sempai… estas babeando de nuevo… - le dijo Echizen mientras tomaba tranquilamente, uno de sus Zumos favoritos, Ponta.

Siguiente partido. Dobles: Seigaku- Kikumaru/ Oishi, Fumini Gakuen: Yukihiko/ Masashi.

¡Muy bien! Ya era hora de salir a bailar!

De "Salir a jugar"… Masashi-chan… corrigió amablemente su compañera…

Ahh… sip, claro, como sea, como sea, Tonikaku… Allá vamos…

Ambas muchachas de adentraron a la pista de tenis. Otro desafío se estaba por enfrentar a la Golden Pair del Seigaku.


	4. Chapter 4 Golden Pair vs Fumini Pair

Bueno aqui esta el cuarto cap

Gracias a la unica que me ha dejado reviews y se ha dado la lata de leer practicamente toda la historia ejejeje "Tomoyuki Sasaki" : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo nenis o espero que te siga gustando los cap. mas adelante la historia se torna buena :)

Nota: Prince of tennis no me pertenece, pero Fumini GAkuen si. jajajaa xDD

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_**Golden Pair v/s Fumini Pair.**_

El segundo partido ya había terminado con una derrota y un partido iguales. Aunque el objetivo principal de este encuentro tan "extraño" y fuera de lo común era exclusivamente para entrenar a ambos equipos y poner a prueba sus técnicas.

Tanto el equipo del Fumini Gakuen como del Seigaku estaban bastante entrenados. Aquel equipo conformado de guapos muchachos había quedado tan sorprendido por las técnicas que el equipo femenino había demostrado.

Uno de los más impactados fue Momoshiro, ya que le costó bastante creer que una chica tuviera la capacidad que hacer una de las mismas técnicas que él.

Por su puesto que Kaori Sato no lo había echo bastante mal, aquella técnica de golpear los frentes y revés de sus oponente para que estos comenzaran a adormecerse y a la ves forzar los tendones tanto de la muñeca como del brazo para así perder estabilidad.

Pero me parece increíble… aquella chica… Isao… puede hacer un Jack Knife de la misma forma que yo… - dijo Momoshiro impresionado.

Para que veas que tus técnicas son tan débiles que cualquiera las puede hacer… - respondió Kaidoh mientras tomaba un poco de agua, sentado en la banca descansando de su largo partido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Mamushi!

- ¡Acaso estas sordo… Idiota!

- ¿a quien le dijiste Idiota, Estúpida víbora!

- Oigan… ustedes dos, ya cálmense – decía Oishi mientras intentaba de calmarlos.

Pero el echo de que aquella chica pudiera hacer esa técnica no quiere decir que fuera una jugadora ordinaria. – dijo Fuji pensativo a lo cual Inui respondió

Fuji tiene razón. No son jugadoras comunes y corrientes, tal parece que han investigado todas nuestras técnicas y se han entrenado de tal manera para poder contrarrestarlas.

- ¿Datos del tenis? No es así Inui… - preguntó Kawamura mientras observaba también a sus contrincantes.

- Así es

- Creo que también poseen una clase de Inui en versión femenina – dijo Kikumaru apuntando a una muchacha de anteojos redondos quien estaba ingresando datos dentro de su computador portátil.

- Dentro de esa maquina, puede que tengan todos los datos acerca de todos nosotros. – dijo Inui mirando interesadamente.

- Entonces solo hay que jugar diferente a lo que dicen los datos… - dijo Ryoma mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su tercer bebida Ponta poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a una de las integrantes del Equipo Fumini.

- ¿Oye Echizen a quien estas mirando? -

Pero este siguió responder comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las chicas quienes conversaban tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación.

Manteniendo se mano en uno de sus bolsillos, con su refresco en la mano y su raqueta en el antebrazo, se puso en frente de Himenya-Buchou quien le dijo con su típica miranda retadora.

- Antes de que termine la práctica… juguemos un partido. – esas palabras fueron más un desafío que una petición. En ese momento se escucharon las voces de los sempais del menor

- ¿Oye, Echizen que estas haciendo? – le Preguntó Oishi sorprendido y asustado por el comportamiento de Ryoma

-Araaa ¿Así este pequeñín es el famoso, Echizen Ryoma, del que tantos hablan? –dijo Kaori con una ligera sonrisa mientras Isao quien estaba descansando a su lado dice:

- Solo por ser famoso, piensa que puede desafiar a nuestra capitana así como así.

- Este Echizen, siempre hace lo que sea para ser el primero quien desafía a los más fuertes. – dijo Fuji con una sonrisa interesante.

- ¿y que dices? – preguntó Ryoma desafiante, a lo que Himenya le respondió sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-No seas impaciente.

- ¿Intentas huir? – le preguntó a la capitana del equipo de forma desafiante una vez más.

- Oye… ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a nuestra capitana! – se exaltó de inmediato Isao poniéndose de pie, mientras Kaori le decía

- Ne Isa-chan cálmate, es solo un niño.

- Ya basta, Echizen. – Se escuchó por detrás la voz notable del capitán del Seigaku quien agregó

- Echizen, Vuelve a tu lugar. –

La orden ya se había dado, como siempre Ryoma sabía que no lo podía rechazar, por lo cual haciendo una mueca de desagrado se retiro de aquel lugar un poco molesto.

La actitud de la capitana del Fumini no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, su actitud se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento.

- ¿Echizen Ryoma? Alguien interesante¿no lo crees así, Hime-chan? – le preguntó Aomi curiosa a su capitana

- Esto es solo un entrenamiento, no hay porque apresurarse. -

- Tan indiferente como siempre… Hime-chan… aún cuando el pequeñín era realmente guapo… - dijo Aomi mientras lo miraba depravadamente a lo que la capitana le contestó.

- Aomi… deja de poner esa cara… es tan solo un niño.

- Que injusta eres… tu solamente puedes mirarlos de cerca, en especial el capitan… mientras yo me tengo que conformar con mirarlos de lejos…

- Oye… ¿Qué cosas dices? – reprendió la capitana a su compañera.

Las risas de todo el equipo Fumini se sentían a volumen moderado, al parecer estaban disfrutando su entrenamiento, claro que la excepción del equipo eran su capitana e Isao, ya que ambas mantenían su postura seria.

- Ahora dará comienzo el tercer partido entre la pareja Oishi- Kikumaru v/s Yukihiko/Masashi,

- Vamos Yuki-chan Masashi-chan! Ustedes pueden!

- No se preocupen, déjenlo en mis manos, nosotras refutaremos!

- Se dice, "nosotras triunfaremos" Masashi-chan – corrigió nuevamente Yukihiko, quien le pasaba la raqueta a su compañera mientras ingresaban a la cancha. Mientras que por el otro lado

- ¡Vamos Oishi-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, no se dejen vencer! – les daba ánimos Momoshiro, mientras Fuji maliciosamente le decía.

- Trata de no desconcentrarte, el viento está soplando fuertemente Oishi. – estas palabras las dijo haciendo referencia hacia las faldas que usaban sus contrincantes a lo que Eiji le dijo Molesto

- ¡FUJI¡Deja de decir esa clase de tonterías!

- Fuji… - pronunció su nombre el capitán del quipo quien al parecer se había preocupado por el comentario.

- Gomen, Tezuka… no podía evitar ver la reacción de Eiji al saber que Oishi se comience a fijar en una linda chica…

- Esto sería bastante interesante – agregó Inui quien parecía tomar datos acerca de sus propios compañeros con respecto al comentario lanzado por Fuji.

- Tú nunca paras… ¿verdad Inui-sempai? – preguntó Ryoma quien apoyaba su cabeza con sus brazos mirando aquel espectáculo.

El partido estaba por comenzar y el ambiente se había relajado bastante, tanto la presión que surgía entre los equipos se estaba rompiendo. Tal parecía que este también iba a ser un partido interesante.

-Saque para Yukihiko del Fumini Gakuen….

Yukihiko comenzó el partido de manera peculiar. Lanzando la pelota por los aires la golpeó con la raqueta mucho más rápido, lo cual le permitió llegar a la red en un par de segundos

El ver este tipo de saque, los integrantes del Seigaku dijeron sorprendidos

- ¿Slice Serve!

- Imposible, ellas también pueden hacer esa clase de saques… - Oishi quien parecía sorprendido le dijo a su compañero

- Cuidado Eiji, Yukihiko está jugando en la Red.

- Dejamelo a mi… - y contestando su saque agregó – Hoi Hoi – pero eso era lo que realmente querían las muchachas, al ver que Eiji había contestado aquel saque dejando parte de su lado al descubierto, Masashi aprovechó para anotar el primer punto.

- 0 – 15

Los jugadores del Seigaku estaban sorprendidos, aquellas jugadoras con las que estaban entrenando, le estaban haciendo el camino mucho más difícil.

Podían igualar sus técnicas, y a la vez contrarrestarlas, tenían mucha más resistencia y precisión en sus tiros. Realmente eran dignas de respeto.

La presión en el partido comenzó nuevamente, Masashi atacaba con sus golpes de potencia, mientras que Yukihiko lanzaba saques a precisión.

Las jugadoras del Equipo Fumini comentaban entre ellas.

- Masashi ha aumentado su fuerza considerablemente, desde la última vez. ¿no lo creen?

- Es verdad, realmente a mi me hacía un lio tremendo al jugar contra ella en partidos individuales – Comentó Yumi a lo que Kaori le preguntó

- Oh, es cierto, antes de llegar al Fumini ¿ustedes estaban en Jyousei Shounan verdad?

- Así es… en ese momento ya Masashi ya tenía la suficiente fuerza para dejar lastimada a nuestras compañeras… debo admitirlo, es algo bruta para sus cosas…

- Eso quiere decir que ya pertenecía al equipo del Jyousei… ¿verdad? – preguntó intrigada Isao a lo que Yumi le contestó.

- Si, se podría decir que si, aunque no duró mucho en el equipo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tanto Masashi como yo, teníamos estilos diferentes de juego, al menos yo solía jugar siempre en individuales, pero a Masashi siempre la colocaban en dobles, no cabía duda que su fuerza era necesaria, pero en dobles no solo se utiliza la fuerza… sino que también la cabeza.

- Eso quiere decir que….

- Así es, no existía ninguna compañera para ella en dobles, no que al menos aguantara su forma de ser… debo reconocer que hasta a mi me fastidia.

- ¿pero porque no jugaba con Yukihiko? Si ella también era del Jyousei Shounan - preguntó Kaori dudosa

- A Yuki la conoció después, en uno de los partidos de entrenamiento que solía hacer Hanamura-sensei. El último partido que pudo jugar.

- ¿ultimo? – preguntaron todas sorprendidas. A lo que Yumi seriamente contestó

- El ultimo antes de su expulsión.

- 2 – 0 Fumini a la cabeza. Anunció el árbitro.

Los pensamientos de aquel incidente ocurridos en el Jyousei Shounan volvieron a la mente de Yumi, quien mientras miraba el partido se acordó de lo que había sucedido aquel día, y el porque habían expulsado a Masashi del equipo.

_**

* * *

**__**Flash Back**_

- 3 – 3 - anunció en arbitro en aquella ocasión

- Muy bien, Ganamos

- Buena jugada, Masashi-chan … - Elogiaba a su compañera Yukihiko al finalizar el partido contra las gemelas Youhei y Kouhei

- Maldición, Hemos perdido

- No puede ser que hayamos perdido, ni menos a contra esa bruta de Masashi.

- ¿Qué dijieron! – reclamó del otro lado de la pista Masashi a quien le parecía molestarle los comentarios de sus compañeras en ese momento.

- Cálmate, Masashi-chan, mejor nos vamos – le pidió amablemente Yukihiko ya que no quería que aquella discusión se tornara aún mayor. Comprendiendo los sentimientos de su compañera, Masashi acepto y decidió ir hacia el vestuario para acabar con aquella pelear, pero fue en ese momento cuando Youhei comentó.

- Como puede ser que alguien tan Bruta como ella se encuentre en este lugar… - Masashi había escuchado aquel comentario, pero sabía que si les respondía podía haber mayores problemas, no solo para ella, sino que también para Yukihiko por lo cual continuó caminando, fue en ese momento cuando Kouhei dijo

- Con razón nadie quiere ser su pareja de dobles, con lo bruta que es, capáz que termine lastimando a su propio compañero.

- Tienes razón, pero que se le puede hacer… los animales son los únicos seres que todavía no poseen la capacidad para pensar. – agregó Youhei.

- Estaba más que claro que todo esto era parte de una provocación hacia Masashi, pero esta a pesar de todo logró ignorarlas pero fue Yukihiko quien no las aguantó diciendo

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes para llamar así a las demás personas?

- Ohhh vaya la domadora de animales salvajes, salió en su defensa… - se burlaron cruelmente aquellas gemelas con risas y gestos, mientras Yukihiko apretaba fuertemente su puño diciendo

- Ustedes…. ¡NO SON MÁS QUE UNAS PERDEDORAS!

- ¿Qué dijiste!

-¡NI SI QUIERA SABEN COMO JUGAR BIEN AL TENIS !–

Estas palabras causaron tal irritación en una de las gemelas, que levantando su raqueta intentó de golpear a Yukihiko, pero en ese momento fue Masashi quien la protegió lanzándole un golpe directo en la boca. Aquel golpe contenía tanta fuerza y furia lo cual provocó que Kouhei sangrara.

La pelea fue detenida en ese momento por Hanamura-sensei la cual al ver la actitud de Masashi no dudó ningún segundo en expulsarla.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

* * *

-Eso quiere decir que …

- ¿Masashi fue expulsada del equipo, por defender a Yukihiko? – preguntó sorprendida Kaori

- Si así fue… por lo menos, aquella parejita a derrotado a las actuales obras maestras del Jyousei Shounan – al escuchar estas palabras, Momoshiro se puso de pie preguntándoles

- ¿Jyosei Shounan!

- Si, eso fue lo que dije… - contestó tranquilamente Yumi.

- ¿Ustedes vienen de ese colegio? – preguntó nuevamente Momoshiro

- Vamos… ¿Qué no escuchaste todo el relato que acabo de contar? – le preguntó Yumi indiferente

- Si, pero….

- Por dios, lo que tienes de atractivo no lo tienes de inteligente…. – dijo Yumi mirando indiferentemente sus uñas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco irritado, pero a la ves bastante sonrojado Momoshiro.

- Yumi, basta… - le reprendió la capitana del equipo

- Hai hai…. – respondió Yumi cerrando los ojos

- Lamento los comentarios que te dijo mi compañera… - se disculpo amable y educadamente Aomi, mientras hacia una reverencia de disculpa lo que causó que Momoshiro Se sonrojara aún más y Tartamudeara diciendo

- Yo… yo… t ata también lo sineto…

- ¿Ah? – preguntó dudosa la muchacha de cabellos claros, a lo que Momoshiro intentó decir nuevamente las frase, pero en ese momento se escuchó el marcador

- 5 - 5

La Golden Pair había anotado el último punto, dejando el marcador iguales, en ese momento se escuchó la vos de Masashi quien dijo

- Rayos…. Ahora si que estamos en problemas… ese muchacho elástico no deja de moverse.

- A tu izquierda, Masashi-chan – avisó Yukihiko al ver que kikumaru iba a realizar uno de sus tecnicas

- ¡Kikumaru Beam! – dijo el muchacho anotando otro punto para ellos

- 0 - 30 anunció el arbitro.

- Moooooooo ya me cansé de jugar así… - reclamó Masashi quien comenzaba a perder los estribos.

- ¿Qué sucede Masashi-chan? – preguntó Yukihiko preocupada

- Los movimientos de ese Niño-gato-elastico, me marean… escucha Yuki, de ahora en adelante jugaréa mi manera.

- Pero… Himenya-Buchou nos dijo que esto solo es un entrenamiento.

- ¡No me interesa! – respondió irritada.

- Masashi-chan, no digas eso – le pidió preocupada su compañera.

- Escúchame bien Himenya… de ahora en adelante voy a jugar con mi propio estilo…

Aquella muchacha quien había desobedecido las órdenes de su capitana se dirigió a la línea de saque, le correspondía nuevamente atacar. Esta vez lo hizo de manera diferente.

Masashi hizo un servicio rápido y potente e el que se golpea la pelota justo al lanzarla hacia arriba.

Al hacer esto sus contrincantes dijeron al unísono

- ¿Service Dash! - Kikumaru se vio obligado a responder aquel saque con tal de que no anotaran, pero al momento de devolverlo, lo hizo de tal manera la cual Yukihiko pudo responder con un "Drop Shot".

- Excelente Jugada, Yuki-chan – aplaudió Kaori, por lo cual Yumi le dijo

- Eso no es nada… lo interesante viene ahora.

Tenía razón al momento que Yukihiko había echo un Drop Shot, había obligado a Oishi que respondiera con un Globo. Esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar la técnica de Masashi.

Al lanzarle un globo, Masashi se apresuró para responderlo saltando con ambos pies en el aire para imprimirle más velocidad a la pelota de manera abrupta.

Al hacer aquel juego, se pudo observar como la pelota, cayó de forma rápida y precisa con mucha fuerza dentro del aire de la Golden Pair, anotando un punto.

- 15 – 30

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaron Oishi y Kikumaro sorprendidos a lo que Yumi les contesto

**- Raikouken (** _Trueno de los filos de espada)_

Tanto la Golden Pair como los titulares del Seigaku quedaron alucinados con aquella tecnica. No la habían visto nunca.

- ¿Raikouken? – preguntó Momoshiro sorprendido a lo que Inui tras después de haberlo analizado en ese mismo momento respondió

- Ya entiendo, aquel Smash es una combinación de un _Smash saltado_ con uno Totalmente normal.

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿ella tambien es capaz de hacer un Dunk Smash? – preguntó Kawamura sorprendido a lo que Inui anotando en su libreta dijo

- Existe un 85 de probabilidades de que ella pueda hacerlo.

- Eso quiere decir, que todas son capaces de realizar las técnicas de Momo-sempai. – dijo Ryoma con ironía

-¿Oye Echizen, que has dicho? - iba a comenzar una nueva pelea entre Ryoma y Momoshiro, pero fue interrumpido por el partido que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ambas parejas.

Continuó el partido hasta que el marcador marcó 6 – 6 dejando un nuevo partido iguales

Ambas parejas estaba igual de cansadas por lo cual se resignaron a los resultados. Al finalizar el partido Masashi y Yukihiko se acercaron a Oishi y a kikumaru para estrecharse las manos.

- Fue un buen partido – dijo Oishi

- Si, espero que volvamos a jugar nuevamente. – le respondió Yukihiko gentilmente.

- No, me niego. – dijo Masashi – jugar contra ese Friki del Hoi Hoi , me marean sus juegos acrobáticos.

-Ne Masashi-chan no digas eso… - le pidió avergonzada Yukihiko al ver la actitud de su compañera. Esta le respondió

-Yuki no le eches más leña al carbón…

- Se dice, "no le eches más leña al fuego" Masashi-chan –corrigió nuevamente Yuki

- Ahhh como sea… escuchen Golden Pair… escúchenme bien, nos volveremos a enfrentar nuevamente… - dijo Masashi levantando su raqueta apuntándolos hacia ellos. Lo cual Kikumaru le respondió

- ¿Hoi?

- Ahhh maniático del Hoi…. Ya mejor me voy… - dijo finalmente Masashi irritada devolviéndose a la banca en donde se encontraban sus compañeras

-Arigato, por el partido. – se despidió cordialmente Yukihiko

- Igualmente – respondió Oishi

La pareja femenina se acerco hacia donde estaban sus compañeras, antes de sentarse a la banca para descansar, la capitana del equipo se puso en frente de Masashi, esta mirando hacia el piso guardó silencio. Himenya lo rompió preguntándole:

- Lo has visto con tus propios ojos ¿no es así?

- Si… lo siento.

- Siempre van a haber jugadores mejores que uno… que nunca se te olvide

- Hai – aceptó Masashi manteniendo su vista en el suelo. lucia arrepentida

- Pero… cuando estos aparezcan,- agregó Himenya - Enfréntalos de tal forma que estos te den la motivación necesaria para seguir adelante. El tenis no es un campo de batalla y fuerza. Sino un juego en el cual permite desarrollar tus habilidades. Velo siempre de esa forma y serás invencible.

Aquellas palabras no solo impresionaron a las integrantes de su equipo, sino también a los del Seigaku, quienes lo escucharon claramente desde el otro lado. Ryuzaki-sensei quien también había escuchando las palabras de Himenya dijo en voz baja.

- Veo que el hecho de que ahora seas capitana, ha cambiado mucho tu manera de ser, Himenya…

- ¿Ryuzaki-sensei?

- Dime, Tezuka. – el joven capitán de anteojos le preguntó

- ¿Usted conoce a la capitana de ese equipo? – aquella pregunta solo pudo contestarla de la manera más extraña

- Ella, comparte una historia muy diferente a los demás tenistas que he conocido. No hay de que preocuparse, Tezuka, muy pronto sabrán toda la historia que lleva por detrás el Fumini Gakuen.

Aquellas palabras fueron muy difíciles de comprender para los muchachos, ya que no tenían idea de quienes eran las integrantes de tal academia, pero fue Echizen quien rompió el misterio diciendo:

- pero pronto lo vamos a saber ¿no, si están aquí, es por una buena razón.

- Mada mada dane ¿No? – se escuchó una voz femenina en frente de ellos. Era la Fukubuchou del Fumini Gakuen quien le dijo:

- Echizen-kun, vamos a jugar el siguiente partido….

Siguiente partido: Aomi Saburi del Fumini Gakuen v/s Echizen Ryoma del Seigaku

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Ohhh Por fin! no pense que lo iba a terminar, bueno aqui dejo un poco de flashback de masashi pronto habran mas, como nota, cabe decir que todas las jugadoras del Fumini Gakuen tienen una historia y una razon en especial por las cuales entraron a jugar tenis y formaron aquel equipo. en especial la capitana.

Nos leemos hasta la proxima.

Matta neeee


End file.
